Change of Fate
by M3dUSa
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Höheren Magier die Residenz an jenem fatalen Abend nicht durchsucht hätten? Und wenn Sonea und Akkarin nicht vor das Tribunal der Gilde gestellt worden wären...? S/A
1. Zurück in der Gilde

Disclaimer (gilt für alle Kapitel): Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren Trudi Canavan und hiermit wird kein Geld verdient!

ACHTUNG!!!

Das ist eine autorisierte ÜBERSETZUNG aus dem Englischen!!! Also leider nix meins...=) Danke noch mal an die Original-Autorin **MOON_MYSTERI**für ihr ok! Alle Reviews leite ich gern an sie weiter und versuch, alles richtig zu übersetzen.=)

So, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen des ersten Chapters!!!

eure M3dUSa

P.S.:Diese Story beginnt, als Sonea die Ichani getötet hat nur, dass Akkarin und Sonea nicht entlarvt werden...

**ück in der Gilde**

Es war so eine Erleichterung, schließlich den gewohnten Kellerraum der Residenz zu betreten und alle unangenehmen Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen, als wären sie zusammen mit dem toten Körper verschwunden.

Sonea seufzte. Es schien, als hätte Akkarin ihr Seufzen gehört, denn er wandte sich um und blickte in ihre Richtung, doch dann sah er weg, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er griff nach dem äußeren Teil seiner Roben, welcher noch immer auf der Rückenlehne eines Stuhls hing und streifte sich erst das schwarze Kleidungsstück über, bevor er schließlich etwas sagte. ,,Ich bin dir dankbar für das, was du heute getan hast, aber du weißt, dass du deine Tat nie jemanden wissen lassen darfst." ,,Ja, Hoher Lord." ,,Gut, ich weiß, ich hätte dir das nicht zu sagen brauchen. Es ist Zeit, dass du etwas Schlaf bekommst, es ist nicht leicht sich von den heutigen Vorkommnissen zu erholen. Du kannst morgen den Unterricht ausfallen lassen, wenn es nötig ist."

Sonea schüttelte den Kopf. Akkarin nickte, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als müsse er ein leichtes Lächeln unterdrücken. Kaum vorhanden, doch Sonea sah es, und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich gleich besser, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum.

Die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufsteigend verspürte sie ein seltsames Gefül in ihrem Brustkorb. Da war Furcht, natürlich, aber sie war weit entfernt, es war mehr eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte es geschafft zu helfen und sie war nicht im Weg gewesen, so wie Akkarin es ihr prophezeit hatte. Er hatte sie unterschätzt und sie hoffte, dass er ihr nach diesem Tag nie wieder misstrauen würde.

Sonea lächelte leicht, als sie darüber nachdachte, was Akkarin nun von ihr halten würde. Am meisten war sie froh darüber, das er nicht der gefühllose, bösartige Mensch war, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte, es wäre schade, einen mysteriösen Mann wie ihn hassen zu müssen. Sie blinzelte.

Was war das?!?

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, was sie unbewusst gedacht hatte. Aber das ist alles, sagte sie zu sich selbst, du findest ihn myseriös und mächtig, das ist alles. und du magst ihn, aber das heist nicht, dass da irgendwie mehr ist, also hör auf mit der Psychoanalyse von allem, was dein Unterbewusstsein dir erzählt.

Sie seufzte und hoffte aufrichtig, sich nicht selbst zum Narren zu machen. Es käme ihr höchst ungelegen, wenn irgendetwas in diese Richtung passieren würde. Und da war schließlich auch noch Dorrien. Er hatte sie schon über ein Jahr nicht mehr besucht, aber Sonea erinnerte sich immer noch an ihn, erinnerte sich immer noch an sein sorgloses Lächeln und die Streiche, die sie gemeinsam gespielt hatten. Noch mehr wollte sie ihn um ihr mehr Geheimnisse der Gilde zu zeigen. Es machte solch einen Spaß, jeden Tag in der Dunkelheit der Geheimgänge herum zu schleichen, getrennt vom normalen Leben allein durch eine dünne Schicht alten, magiedurchdrungenen Gesteins. Sonea seufzte.

Sie vermisste Dorrien sehr. Er war wie der ältere Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte. Sie ihrem Schlafzimmer zuwendend, verhängte sie ein magisches Schloss über die Tür, bevor sie aus ihrer Robe schlüpfen wollte. In diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie immer noch den langen dunklen Mantel trug, den Akkkarin ihr geborgt hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Mooment lang zögerlich, bevor sie ihn auf ihren Stuhl legte. Sie konnte ihm den Langmantel morgen zurückgeben, jetzt war sie zu müde. Aber als sie zwischen die Laken ihres Bettes schlüpfte, fand sie keinen Schlaf. Ihre Gedanken kehrten rastlos zurück zu der Ichani. Wenn Akkrin sie nicht gefunden hätte, würde sie immer noch dort draußen sein und unschuldige Bewohner der Hüttenviertel töten, außerdem war sie eine _**Ichani**_ - das machte sie stärker und gefährlicher als die Sklaven vor ihr. Dann dachte sie drüber nach, was passiert wäre, wenn sie heute nicht mitgekommen wäre. Hätte Akkarin die Ichani besiegt?

Sie wusste es nicht. Es schien, als hätte er auch ohne ihre Hilfe gewinnen können. Dann sich daran erinnernd, wie die Ichani Akkarin davon abgehalten hatte, den Raum zu verlassen, realisierte Sonea mit einem Schaudern, dass, wäre heute Nacht etwas schief gegangen, er vielleicht nicht zurückgekommen wäre. ,,Hör auf damit!", schrie Sonea sich innerlich an. Akkarin war mächtig genug um sich selbst zu verteidigen, und es war völlig unnötig für eine halbausgebildete Novizin sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

Aber auch als sie das dachte, wusste Sonea, dass es für sie völlig unmöglich wäre, sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen. Schon allein deswegen, weil er der einzige war, der die Sachakaner davon abhielt, sich auf Kyralia wie die Fliegen auf totes Fleisch zu stürzen. Sonea wusste tief im Innern, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war, warum sie an ihn dachte, aber sie konnte einen anderen Grung dafür momentan nicht in Betracht ziehen. Mit den in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelnden Gedanken fiel Sonea in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit seltsamen Träumen; von einer Ichani, einem Mädchen und einem schwarzen Magier.


	2. Ein Vorschlag

Da bin ich wieder! Naja…ein KLITZEKLEINES winziges bisschen verspätet vielleicht…*verdroschenwerd* jaja… ich –au- gebs –aua- ja schon zu! AUTSCH! *nichmehrhauenbidde*

R&R

Vorschlag

Sonea musste blinzeln, als sie aufwachte. Das Sonnenlicht schien seltsam; viel zu hell für den frühen Morgen. Sich aufsetzend, warf sie einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster, dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Es war nicht früher Morgen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, keine einzige Stimme war aus den Gärten zu hören, alle Novizen befanden sich bereits in der Universität. Bis auf sie. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, zu verschlafen und Viola hatte sie auch nicht geweckt.

Sonea runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Dienerin hatte bisher noch nie eine Anordnung nicht befolgt, das war uncharakteristisch für sie.

Aber das war etwas, um das sie sich später Sogen machen konnte, eilig aufstehend, streifte Sonea hastig ihre Roben über, schloss die Schärpe und fuhr sich mit der Bürste schnell durch die Haare. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel - das musste reichen. Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und rannte ohne zu schauen durch die Tür - direkt in Akkarin.

Sonea erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung; die Sekunden schienen ewig zu dauern, während sie hektisch überlegte, was sie Akkarin sagen könnte, weil sie sich so spät noch in der Residenz befand. Sie fand keine akzeptable Entschuldigung und bemerkte endlich, dass Akkarin mit ihr sprach. ,,Guten Morgen, Sonea." Hastig senkte sie den Blick, verbeugte sich und murmelte ein ,,Guten Morgen, Hoher Lord." ,,Wohin so eilig? Unterwegs zur Universität?", er klang amüsiert.

,,Es tut mir leid, Hoher Lord, ich habe verschlafen, Viola hat mich nicht geweckt." ,,Wirklich? Gut, macht nichts, ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle es nicht. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie darauf gehört hat..." Sonea starrte ihn an. Er hatte Viola verboten, sie aufzuwecken? Was war hier los? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken vernommen, antwortete er: ,,Als ich dich nicht überreden konnte, den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich in diesem Fall wohl selbst nachhelfen muss. Es ist überraschend leicht, dich zu hierzubehalten."

Sonea sagte nichts, sie war nicht imstande, eine Antwort zu finden. Akkarin schien das zu merken; er beugte sich vor, nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. ,,Kein Unterricht für dich heute. Ich habe entschieden, dass du heute 'krank' bist. Ich möchte dir ein wenig die Gilde zeigen..." Seine Augen funkelten seltsam, und Sonea fühlte sich seltsam, als sie das bemerkte. Dieser Blick schien so gar nicht zu dem zu passen, was sie sonst von ihm gewohnt war, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie ihn anlächeln, als er sie so ansah. Ihn anlächeln?!?

Sonea schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken auf schnellstem Weg verschwinden zu lassen. Sie mühte ihren uninteressiertesten Blick auf ihr Gesicht, als sie antwortete: ,,Ich kenne mich in der Gilde aus." ,,Viele kennen die häufig besuchten Plätze der Gilde. Ich kenne viel mehr, wie auch dein Dorrien, obwohl ich geneigt bin zu glauben, dass mir ein größerer Reichtum an geheimen Plätzen zur Verfügung steht als ihm. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du die Geheimgänge gern wieder betreten würdest, obwohl du das nicht mehr getan hast, seit ich es dir verboten habe." Akkarin legte den Kopf leicht schief; betrachtete sie eindringlich.

Sonea spürte ihre Abweisung wanken. Akkarin hatte sie zu sehr in Versuchung geführt, um noch ablehnen zu können. Es stimmte. Seit er ihr verboten hatte, die Gänge je wieder zu betreten, hatte sie das nicht mehr getan, auch wenn sie es von Zeit zu Zeit nahe dran gewesen war, und sei es nur, um die alte Aufregung wieder zu spüren, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Auch wollte sie einen Platz zum Verstecken finden, einen den Dorrien nicht kannte, damit sie ihm, wenn er das nächste Mal kam, etwas zeigen konnte. ,,Aber der Unterricht..." ,,Du wirst es aufholen.", meinte Akkarin abweisend. ,,Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du nicht gehen willst, ich werde dir das jedoch nie wieder anbieten."

Sonea seufzte. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, sie zu überreden. Sie zuckte leicht die Achseln. Was machte es schon aus? Sie konzentrierte sich kaum auf den Unterricht und schaffte es trotzdem, bei den Prüfungen überdurchschnittlich gut abzuschneiden. ,,Gut...", meinte sie immer noch zögernd, doch Akkarin erlaubte es ihr nicht, fertig zu sprechen, weil er im nächsten Moment schon zur Hälfte die Stufen hinunter war und sie alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, seinen langen Schritten nachzukommen.

Das wars mal wieder!

HEL M3dUSa

P.S.: Wär' schön, wenn ihr mal reviewen würdet!


	3. Vergessene Magie

Magie

Sonea folgte Akkarin in die unüberschaubare Dunkelheit der der geheimen Gänge der Gilde. Alles war noch genauso, wie damals, als die Gänge das erste Mal betreten hatte und sie verspürte unwillkürlich Triumph darüber, dass sie sich noch an alle Wege, die sie dort vor so langer Zeit beschritten hatte, erinnern konnte. Die nasskalte, modrige Luft, welche ihr entgegenschlug, fühlte sich auch nach den vielen Jahren sofort vertraut und sogar seltsam tröstlich an.

Akkarin übernahm die Führung, er eilte durch das Labyrinth der unzähligen Biegungen und Abzweigungen auch dann noch traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, nachdem Sonea schon lange jegliche Orientierung gänzlich verloren hatte. Sie wanderten eine schier endlose Zeitspanne durch das Gewirr der Geheimgänge und Sonea begann sich bereits zu wundern, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch verlaufen hatten.

Akkarins Erinnerungen an die Gänge konnten gar nicht _so_ gut sein. Vielleicht hatte er sich tatsächlich verirrt und war nun nur zu stolz, um es zuzugeben. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, als er so plötzlich stehen blieb, dass Sonea unwillkürlich in ihn hineinrennen würde. Eine Hand schoss hervor und hielt sie fest und sie gewann ihre Balance wieder.

‚‚Sind wir da?'', fragte sie. ‚‚Noch nicht ganz, aber fast. Siehst du diese Falltür?'', Akkarin zeigte zu Boden. Im Schein ihrer beider Lichtkugeln konnte sie ein Quadrat aus dunklem Holz erkennen. ‚‚Ich fand sie eines Tages, als ich dabei war, die Geheimgänge zu erforschen. Ich bin darüber gestolpert.'' Sonea sah auf und war überrascht, eine Andeutung von Amüsement und Verlegenheit in seinen sonst so ausdruckslosen Gesichtszügen zu entdecken.

Sonea sah unwillkürlich zur Seite, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gesehen. Sie war von ihm nicht an eine Zurschaustellung solcher –_irgendwelcher_ – Gefühle gewohnt. Als sie ihn dann ansah, war sein Gesicht wieder zu der üblichen gleichgültigen Maske geworden, die er immer trug. Er hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Falltür zu heben. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis das Viereck aus morschem Holz quietschend aufschwang.

Sichtbar wurde eine dunkle Öffnung von ungefähr einem Meter Durchmesser. ‚‚Nach dir!'', kam es von Akkarin. Sonea sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Es kam ihr alles ziemlich verdächtig vor. Was konnte das für ein Ort sein? Und was, zu tief hinab ging? Sie würde sich etwas brechen. Es schien, als ob Akkarin ihr Zögern verstehen würde. Er trat an den Rand der Öffnung. ‚‚Dann gehe ich zuerst.'' Und schon war er verschwunden.

Sonea hielt unfreiwillig den Atem an, doch dann machte sie am Grund des Lochs einen schwachen Lichtschimmer aus. Also war es nicht zu tief…er musste es überlebt haben. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Sonea schloss ihre Augen, holte noch ein Mal tief Luft und ging dann direkt auf die Öffnung zu, bevor sie der Mut verlassen konnte. Sie ließ sich ohne nachzudenken einfach hineinfallen.

Der Fall dauerte länger, als sie es erwartet hatte und für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte sie, sie würde den Grund nie erreichen. Dann jedoch prallte sie mit voller Wucht gegen irgendetwas Weiches und kam darauf zu liegen. Der Aufprall hatte nicht wehgetan, und kurz war sie desorientiert. Sie hatte erwartet, schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden zu machen, doch dem war nicht so.

Blinzelnd öffnete Sonea ihre Augen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie auf Akkarin lag, welcher sie geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hatte. Peinlich berührt versteifte sich und rappelte sich eiligst auf. Sie war nicht an diese Art von Kontakt gewohnt und es schien ihr mehr intim, als es ihr gefiel. ‚‚Du hättest schweben können.'', kam es missbilligend von dem nun ebenfalls aufgestandenen Akkarin. Sonea zuckte zusammen, merkend, wie unglaublich dumm sie sich verhalten hatte.

Hah, auf so eine Idee konnte nur sie kommen – hinunter zu springen, wenn sie doch einfach schweben hätte können. ‚‚Es tut mir leid.'', murmelte sie undeutlich. Akkarin seufzte. ‚‚Dabei hatte ich nachdem, was gestern geschehen ist, gedacht, du wärst nicht so ungeschickt wie die anderen Novizen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du nicht nur ungeschickt sondern auch noch hoffnungslos selbstmordgefährdet bist.''

Er klang zwar ernst, doch ein mit aller Macht unterdrückter Anflug Amüsement in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie straffte sich und entgegnete: ‚‚Ich bin noch immer weniger ungeschickt als sie anderen Novizen und bei Weitem gefährlicher!" Jetzt konnte er ein Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen. „Das ist wahr. Du bist die gefährlichste Person, die ich kenne, abgesehen von mir selbst. Aber lassen wir das. Sieh dich einmal um."

Sonea schnappte nach Luft. Es war der erstaunlichste Ort, den sie je gesehen hatte. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine gewaltige, aus dem Stein geschlagene Halle. Vom Boden bis zur Decke gefüllt mit unzähligen Regalen – voll gestopft mit tausenden von Büchern.

Alle waren sie uralt; Ihre Rücken waren ramponiert, die verschnörkelte Schrift darauf verblichen, die einst kostbaren Einbände aus weichem, mit Gold bedrucktem Leder oder wunderschön verziertem Leinen abgewetzt und schimmelig, die Seiten waren zerfledert aufgequollen…es war ein trauriger Anblick, aber trotzdem wurde Sonea von einem Anflug von Ehrerbietung und dem Glanz von längst vergangener Größe erfasst.

„Die Bibliothek der alten Gilde", sagte Akkarin leise. "Als die Gilde die schwarze Magie ächtete und verbot, wurden alle Bücher darüber hier her geschafft, aufbewahrt und dieser Raum versiegelt. Ich habe monatelang Nacht um Nacht die Bücher lesend hier verbracht. Einige davon habe ich dann meiner persönlichen Bibliothek vereinleibt, doch sie sind nur ein unbedeutend kleiner Teil im Vergleich zu dem Wissen, das dieser Ort birgt. Es ist erstaunlich, wie die Gilde all das aufgeben konnte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sonea war überwältigt.

Eine gesamte Kaverne, gefüllt mit Büchern über schwarze Magie. Dann von plötzlicher Begeisterung gepackt, verschwand sie halb mitten zwischen den Regalen, manche zog sie heraus, anderen strich sie leicht über die verstaubten Rücken und als sie kurz zurück blickte, sah sie Akkarin, der sie mit einem beinaheunmerklichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen beobachtete.

„Wir können jeden Freitag hierher kommen, wenn du möchtest. Ich kann dir viele der interessanten Bücher zeigen und wir können sie gemeinsam durchgehen." „Wirklich?" Soneas Stimme klang gedämpft zwischen den dicht gedrängten Reihen hervor, doch die Aufregung und Freude in ihr war nicht zu überhören.

„Natürlich, wie könnte ich meiner Novizin das Wissen verwehren, nachdem sie strebt?", er lächelte schief und plötzlich war Sonea so glücklich, dass sie sie Gänge zwischen den Büchern hinunter rannte und das erste Mal seit Monaten ehrlich lachte. Dorrien hatte sie einst so zum Lachen gebracht, und nun hatte Akkarin dasselbe geschafft.

Das wars mal wieder!  
Seid doch doch nett und reviewt, ja?  
*schokoundchipsgeb*


	4. Unannehmlichkeiten und neue Pläne

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Huhu, da bin ich wieder!! Und mit mir kommt das neue Kapitel!

* * *

Heliata: Ich hab mich wirklich gefreut, dass du mir ein Kommi geschieben hast ! Unsinn, nix mit Asche über dein Haupt...ich weiß doch selbst nur zu gut wie es ist, nicht zu lesen aufhören zu können =P und ich hab ja wirklich nicht allzu oft geupdatet - und das will ich jetzt wiedergutmachen! Der Grund für das seltene Update ist, dass ich in der letzten Zeit meistens auf einer anderen Seite(Fanfiktion Archiv). Dort hab ich schon 12 Kapitel hochgeladen. Die fehlenden 9 werde ich heute hier on stellen! ich hoffe, du möchtest sie trotzdem(obwohl du sie schon in Englisch kennst) noch lesen. glg Mina

R&R

* * *

und neue Pläne

Sonea spürte ihren Herzschlag sich beschleunigen, so wie er es unwillkürlich immer tat, wenn sie den unterirdischen Raum erreichte, in dem sie Unterrichtsstunden in schwarzer Magie bekam.

Doch nicht mehr aus Angst - nein, der Gedanke an Akkarin hatte schon lange seinen Schrecken für sie verloren. Für sie war der Hohe Lord nun nicht mehr der gefährliche, mächtige schwarze Magier.

/Aber er ist es noch! Lorlen und Rothen halten ihn immer noch dafür!/ Wieder einmal wünschte sich Sonea, dass er es ihnen erzählen könnte, so wie er es ihr erzählt hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass die beiden ihm niemals Glauben schenken würden. Sie fragte sich, ob es Akkarin je verletzt hatte, was er unweigerlich in Lorlens Gedanken vorfinden musste.

Sonea wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Tür erreichte und mit ihrer Hand flüchtig die Klinke berührte. Die Türflügel schwangen nach innen auf und Sonea sah Akkarin im Schatten eines großen Buchregals stehen.

„Guten Abend, Sonea", grüßte er sie kühl, aber seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so distanziert und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu dem Halblächeln, mit dem er sie so oft ansah. „Guten Abend, Hoher Lord." Er trat zum Tisch. Auf diesem standen dieselben Gegenstände wie gestern. Die Schüssel mit Glasscherben, die Silbernen Gabeln und Löffel und die funkelnde sachakanische Klinge.

„Heute werden wir dort weiter machen, wo wir vorgestern unterbrochen worden sind. Ich glaube, du erinnerst dich noch an die ersten Schritte, wenn du also bitte…", er gestikulierte in Richtung des Tisches. Sonea trat nach vorne, griff sich eine Scherbe und hob sie wirbelnd in die Luft, das Stück Glas gleichmäßig erhitzend. Bald war es zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen geschmolzen.

Das Messer nehmend, fügte Sonea sich eine kleine Schnittwunde in ihrer Handfläche zu und ließ einige Blutstropfen auf die sich drehende Kugel fallen. Sofort färbte sie sich dunkelrot. Akkarin nickte. „Sehr gut. Nun möchte ich, dass du diese silberne Gabel zu einem schmalen Reifen formst und den Stein einsetzt."

Sonea gehorchte. Es war nicht so leicht, wie sie angenommen hatte. Es kostete sie ihre ganze Konzentration, gleichzeitig das Silber zu schmelzen und die Kugel am Drehen zu halten, doch sie schaffte es und schob anschließend das tiefrot funkelnde Blutjuwel in die Fassung.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie auf. Akkarin griff sich den Ring und unterzog ihn einer genauen Musterung. „Nicht schlecht, aber siehst du, der Stein sollte auf der Innenseite ein Stück hervorragen, um die Haut des Tragenden berühren zu können. Sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Während er sprach, erhitzte er das Silber vorsichtig und schob das Juwel ein wenig tiefer hinein, sodass es nun die Innenseite durchbrach und ein Stück herausragte. „Siehst du?" Er gab ihr den Ring zurück. „Hiermit wirst du imstande sein, in Geist und Gedanken des Trägers einzudringen und mit ihm oder ihr per Gedankenrede zu kommunizieren, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, von einem anderen Magier belauscht zu werden."

Akkarin schob ihn auf seinen Zeigefinger. °Kannst du mich hören? ° °Ja° °Gut° Damit zog er sich den Ring wieder vom Finger und platzierte ihn in der Mitte des Tisches. „Morgen werden wir darüber sprechen, wie man ein Blutjuwel zerstören kann. Es ist sehr wichtig, das zu wissen."

„Aber morgen ist Freitag!", platzte es plötzlich aus Sonea heraus. Dann sah sie zu Boden, erkennend, was sie getan hatte. „Übermorgen dann", Akkarin klang nicht verärgert. „Du bist brennst darauf, zurück zu gehen, nicht wahr? Glaubst du, du erinnerst dich an den Weg? Es wäre günstiger und weniger verdächtig, wenn wir nicht allzu oft gemeinsam gesehen würden."

Sonea wurde bei diesen Worten kurz flau im Magen. „Rothen schöpft bereits Verdacht.", gab sie zu. „Er hat mich vor einigen Tagen am Weg zu den Bädern angehalten und mich gefragt, was wir tun. Ich nehme an, ihm schwant etwas, weil ich nun auch jeden Abend hier verbringe und ich glaube, er hat auch bemerkt, dass ich mich nicht mehr vor Euch fürchte."

„Warum hast du mir nicht davon berichtet?!", verlangte Akkarin sofort zu wissen. In seinen Augen glitzerte es gefährlich. „Ich…ich dachte, es wäre nicht so wichtig; Rothen hat nichts Falsches getan!", fühlte sie sich gezwungen, den alten Mann zu verteidigen. „Er hat jedes Recht, sich um mich zu sorgen." Akkarin seufzte. „Ja, aber es macht alles nur noch unnötig komplizierter."

Sonea antwortete nicht. „Gut, im Moment kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht noch argwöhnischer wird. Bitte teile es mir nächstes Mal sofort mit, wenn er wieder etwas in dieser Richtung versucht!"

„Denkt Ihr, wir sollten morgen nicht in die Bibliothek gehen?", fragte sie zögernd. Sie wollte eigentlich sehr gerne zurück, aber es schien ihr, als hätte er schon genug Schwierigkeiten. /Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob er Probleme hat??/

Akkarin hielt kurz inne, dann sprach er erneut. „Nein, es ist sicher genug. Weißt du den Weg?" „Ich denke schon." „Sehr gut, du kannst am Vormittag einige Zeit in der Magierbibliothek verbringen und Lady Tya dort mit ihren Büchern helfen, ich werde dich nach dem Mittagessen treffen. Denk dran, geh nur in die alte Gildenbibliothek und nirgendwo sonst hin! Die Gänge sind gefährlich, was auch der Grund ist, warum ich dir vor einiger Zeit verboten habe, sie zu betreten. Verstehst du?"

Sonea nickte. „Sei dir sicher, dass ich es wissen werde. Gute Nacht, Sonea." „Gute Nacht, Hoher Lord!" Sie verbeugte sich und eilte aus dem Zimmer, darüber nachgrübelnd, ob sie ihn nun verärgert hatte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, es wäre anders.

* * *

HEL M3dUSa


	5. Angriff

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

R&R

* * *

Lorlen trat, unauffällig gähnend, in sein Büro. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht gut geschlafen; sein Arbeitspensum musste dringend um einiges verringert werden.

„Wieder mal müde, mein Freund?" Lorlen fuhr vor Schreck herum, als die Stimme erklang und seine Augen machten in dem hellen Raum schnell ihren Besitzer aus, welcher sich lässig in einem Lehnstuhl in einer dunkleren Ecke ausstreckte, die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

Lorlen runzelte die Stirn. „ Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" „Oh, ich habe da so meine Wege…" Die Furchen auf Lorlens Stirn wurden tiefer. Seit dem Tag, als er Akkarins Verbrechen entdeckt hatte, schien es ihm, als würde er seinen ehemals besten Freund immer weniger kennen; ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sein Vertrauen in ihn fast völlig verloren hatte.

„Nun, was ist der Grund für deinen heutigen Besuch in meinem Büro? Ich glaube kaum, dass es Freundschaftsbesuch(A.d.Ü: Das Wort gefällt mir nicht, vor allem, weil sie ja keine Freunde mehr sind, aber es lässt sich nicht besser übersetzen…versucht es doch mal: „social visit") ist."

„Tatsächlich benötige ich deine Fähigkeiten als Administrator. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du in einer Sache behilflich sein kannst. Mir ist bekannt, dass Sonea Abendstunden bei Lord Yikmo hat und wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du diese dauerhaft auf den Nachmittag verschieben könntest." „Fällt dir schließlich doch noch auf, dass Sonea sich mehr auflädt, als sie tragen kann?", fragte Lorlen säuerlich, während er sich an seinem Schreibtisch niederließ um einen Brief an Rektor Jerrik zu verfassen.

„Ah, keineswegs, alter Freund, sie wird mit ihren Aufgaben sehr gut fertig, sie hat Talent." „Ach?", entgegnete Lorlen leicht feindselig, doch Akkarin antwortete ihm nicht. In seinem Sessel herumschwenkend (A.d.Ü: Ebenfalls ne blöde Formulierung, oder habt ihr schon jemals gesehen, wie jemand mit einem über 100 kg schweren, aus massivem Holz gefertigtem Lehnstuhl ohne Rollen behände herumgeschwenkt ist?!? Wer das schon mal gesehen oder gemacht hat, soll mir ne Email mit Bild schreiben, das MUSS ich sehen!* schlapplach* XD), sah Lorlen, dass Akkarin sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte und aus dem Fenster starrte; hinunter in die von der Morgensonne beleuchteten Gärten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt Akkarin plötzlich leise und ohne sich umzudrehen. Lorlen zuckte die Schultern. „Wie interessant kann das Leben eines Administrators schon sein? Arbeit, Schlaf und noch mehr Arbeit, in einem zugigen Büro festsitzend. Also alles beim Alten. Und du?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde dein Leben bei weitem vorziehen. Wenigstens wirst du nur von der Arbeit geplagt…Hier bin ich, der Hohe Lord der Magiergilde von Kyralia und alles was ich bekomme, sind immer mehr Heiratsanträge!", er klang amüsiert.

Lorlen schnalzte ungläubig mit der Zunge. „NOCH mehr?" „Unglücklicherweise" „Hast du es jemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen, einen dieser Anträge anzunehmen?" „Nein!" „Hast du überhaupt schon jemals jemanden geliebt?" bei dieser Frage fuhr Akkarin merklich zusammen, doch er überspielte es eilig mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Du etwa?" „Ein paar. Aber das ist unerheblich, mit keiner von ihnen war es mir richtig ernst. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie ich dich früher beneidet habe. Auswahl im Überfluss…"

„Im Überfluss? Übertreib es nicht." „Hmm. Also ist das ein Ja? Oder ein Nein?" „Meinetwegen sieh es als ein Ja, denn wenn nicht, wirst du nicht aufhören, mich zu löchern, bis ich es zugebe!", erwiderte Akkarin trocken.

„Ehrlich, Lorlen, diese ganze Arbeit hat dich in einen dieser tratschenden Novizen zurückverwandelt. Du benötigst dringend einen Urlaub!" Lorlen gähnte. „Ich weiß, und täusch ja nicht vor, du hättest es erkannt. Du hast es in meinen Gedanken gelesen."

„Ja. Und wir wissen beide, dass du momentan an Sonea denkst. Ehrlich, du wirst jeden Tag lächerlicher. Sie ist gerade in der Magierbibliothek und hilft Tya." „Woher weißt du das?" „Sie ist meine Novizin." Der Ausdruck auf Akkarins Gesicht zeigte Lorlen deutlich, dass das Thema damit beendet war, doch insgeheim fragte er sich, woher Akkarin das wirklich wusste und ob er diesen Gedanken vernommen hatte.

* * *

Sonea war eifrig dabei, unzählige Bücher in ihre jeweiligen Regale zu sortieren. Tya hastete geschäftig um sie herum, einige zu laute Novizen scheltend. Sonea erinnerte sich daran, dass sie früher geglaubt hatte, diese Bibliothek wäre der wundervollste Ort in der gesamten Gilde.

Nun war sie nicht mehr dieser Meinung. Nicht, nachdem sie nun die alte, einstmals von der Gilde versiegelte Bibliothek betreten hatte. Sie verbarg ihre Aufregung kaum, und wusste, dass Lady Tya ihre Hast und Ungeduld bemerkte.

Tya hatte mehrmals betont, dass sie nach einer Novizin oder einem Novizen suchte, der ihr regelmäßig freitags in der Bibliothek helfen konnte, doch Sonea hatte lediglich mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Die Minuten zogen sich wie alter Kaugummi; sie hatte bereits ein gesamtes Bücherregal sortiert und es war lediglich eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Als es schließlich endlich Mittag wurde, stürzte Sonea praktisch aus der Magierbibliothek und hastete in den Speisesaal. Dort war sie eine der ersten und so ließ sie sich am erstbesten Tisch auf einen Sessel fallen, der in ihr Blickfeld kam.

Sonea as nicht viel, sie stürzte lediglich einige Tassen Raka hinunter und verspeiste ein paar Scheiben Pachi, bevor sie aus dem Saal eilte und sich schnellstmöglich zu einem der Eingänge der Unterirdischen Gänge begab.

Es war so eine Erleichterung für Sonea, die Gänge endlich zu betreten; wissend, dass sie bald wieder in der alten Gildenbibliothek sein würde. /Wann warst du jemals so erpicht darauf, Schwarze Magie zu lernen? ...Das bin ich nicht! Ich kann es lediglich kaum noch erwarten, die alte Bibliothek wieder zu sehen. Der faszinierendste Ort in der gesamten Gilde./

/_Und?_/ Eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Inneren ließ ihr keine Ruhe. /Nichts!/ Doch sie wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war; nicht, dass sie über die Wahrheit genauer nachdenken wollte.

/Hör auf, zu spekulie - /

Da war ein Geräusch gewesen, sie war sich ganz sicher! Ein Knall, gefolgt von schlurfenden Schritten. Sie wandte sich um. „Wer ist da?"

Niemand antwortete ihr; da spürte sie die ersten brutalen Schläge eines Gedankenangriffs in ihrem Kopf kribbeln und echoen. Keuchend fiel sie auf die Knie und versuchte, ein Schild um sich hochzuziehen, aber ihr Gegner war zu machtvoll.

Der Angriff blieb bestehen, und schmerzte so stark, dass sie die Hand auf den Mund pressen musste, um nicht vor Pein zu schreien.

Wer auch immer sie angriff, schleuderte nun auch Hitzezauber und die gedanklichen Schläge hielten sie davon ab, sich zu wehren. Irgendwo, im hintersten Winkel ihres Geistes, fühlte sie, wie eine vertraute Präsenz nach ihr tastete und in einem verzweifelten Versuch sandte sie einen schwachen Schrei, so schwach, dass Sonea sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Präsenz überhaupt erreicht hatte. Dann war sie verschwunden und der Angriff ging weiter. Wer auch immer das auch war, er wollte sie töten.

* * *

Böser, böser Cliffhanger!! XD

Tbc Mina


	6. Akkarin

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Also dann, R&R!

Akkarin durchmaß die Bibliothek leicht irritiert mit langen Schritten. Sonea war zu spät, viel zu spät. Normalerweise kam sie immer sehr pünktlich und er grübelte verwundert darüber nach, was sie wohl aufgehalten hatte. Leicht seufzend, schob er sich das Blutjuwel auf den Finger, das sie erst kürzlich hergestellt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie seine Ungeduld wohl spüren konnte und sie sich eiligst hier her aufmachen würde.

_°Hilfe° _Der schwache geistige Ruf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sonea. Aber warum bat sie ihn um Hilfe? Da blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich rasch einige Bilder auf, und ihm wurde mit einigem Schrecken klar, dass irgendjemand in den Gängen sie angriff. Sich den Ring vom Finger reißend, stürzte er aus der alten Gildenbibliothek und hastete durch das Gewirr der schattigen Korridore auf den Ort zu, von dem er annahm, dass sie sich dort befand. Vielleicht kam er noch nicht zu spät.

* * *

Durch ihre vor Schmerzen vernebelten Sinne wurde Sonea sich vage gewahr, dass der Angriff aufgehört hatte, doch sie war sogar zu schwach, um die Augen zu öffnen. Da durchdrang plötzlich wohltuende Kühle das Durcheinander in ihrem Geist, und Sonea bemerkte, dass diese von einer kalten Hand ausging, welche sich gegen ihre heiße Stirn presste.

Eine gewaltige Energiewelle strömte in ihren Körper und er begann zu heilen. „Was ist passiert?", wurde sie von einer bekannten Stimme gefragt. Akkarin. Sie war in Sicherheit. Und plötzlich war ihr egal, dass er der Hohe Lord war, ihr Mentor; dass er der mächtigste Magier der Gilde war. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr jemand wehtat. Sie antwortete nicht. Zitternd klammertete sie sich an seine Roben; die Augenlieder fest aufeinander gepresst und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu weinen.

Er strich mit einer blassen Hand kurz über ihre Haare, bevor er sie an den Schultern nahm und ihr auf die Beine half. Er hatte sie ziemlich gut geheilt und sie konnte sich einigermaßen stabil auf ihren Füßen halten. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie konnte in der Finsternis lediglich Akkarins schattenhaften Umriss neben ihr ausmachen. Langsam strebten sie auf einen Ausgang zu; Sonea stets auf Akkarin gestützt.

Sonea war sich wage im Klaren darüber, dass sie mehrere Stockwerke der Universität hinunterstiegen, in den Passagen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Sie folgten einem langen, gewundenen Gang, bevor sie schließlich vor einer Tür halt machten, die Sonea schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der unterirdische Eingang zur Residenz. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, weder, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen, noch, als Akkarin sie vorsichtig in ihr Zimmer brachte.

Sonea brach auf ihrem Bett zusammen, sie schmerzende Stirn in den kühlen duftenden leinernen Bezug ihres Kissens pressend. „Benutzte ein wenig Energie, um die Schmerzen zu lindern." Akkarins Stimme kam von ihrem Schreibtisch her. „In einigen Tagen wirst du wieder völlig bei Kräften sein, aber momentan kannst du nur versuchen, die Schmerzen zu mildern." Sonea schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass sie noch genug Kraft übrig hatte, um sich zu heilen.

Die Schmerzen ließen nach und sie hob den Kopf vom Kissen. Sonea sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Akkarin saß auf der Kante ihres Schreibpultes und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Es schien, als könne er mit seine dunklen Augen direkt in sie hinein blicken. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Wer – oder _was_ - war das?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

„Eine Illusion.", kam die Antwort. Sonea blinzelte verwirrt und drehte sich zu ihm. „Eine sehr komplexe Illusion. Nur sehr wenige Magier habe die Macht oder die Willenskraft, einer Illusion ein wenig ihrer Kraft zu geben sie jemanden angreifen zu lassen. Es braucht sehr viel Konzentration, eine dieser speziellen Trugbilder zu erschaffen und noch mehr Wille um sie zu befehligen. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer sie erschaffen hat, aber er konnte dich nur verletzen, solange die Illusion existierte. Ich habe sie mit einem mentalen Schlag angegriffen und das hat diesen fremden Magiers lange genug abgelenkt."

Sonea saß bewegungslos auf den cremefarbenen Laken und gab keine Antwort. „Wer würde dir wehtun wollen?", fragte Akkarin plötzlich. Sie schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Oh, Sonea kannte so einige Novizen, sie sie für ihr Leben gern verletzt sehen würden, aber kein einziger von ihnen wäre stark genug, um so ein Trugbild zu erschaffen. Und keiner von ihnen ahnte, dass sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit in den Passagen aufhielt.

Sonea runzelte ihre Stirn. Wenn irgendjemand herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sich ab und an dort aufhielt, dann könnte die Illusion allerdings für sie bestimmt gewesen sein. Sie dachte nach. Akkarin runzelte die Stirn, als sie für mehrere Minuten keinen Laut von sich gab. „Könnten es Sachakaner gewesen sein?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber das wäre durchaus möglich. Sie würden glauben, dass ich die Passagen als Einziger regelmäßig betrete und nicht mit dir gerechnet haben." Akkarin erhob sich.

„Ruh dich etwas aus, Sonea. Du wirst es brauchen. Ich werde Lorlen bitten, deine Lehrer darüber zu informieren, dass du die restliche Woche den Unterricht nicht besuchen wirst. In diesem Zustand ist es dir nicht möglich, dich zu konzentrieren.", damit drehte er sich um und trat aus ihrem Zimmer. Und plötzlich hatte Sonea Angst. Angst, dass die Illusion zu ihr zurückkehren würde, wenn er ging. Vielleicht gab es da draußen einen Mächtigen Magier, der sie verletzen wollte.

„Nicht!", rief sie unbedacht. Akkarin drehte sich um. Er sagte nichts, doch er schien zu verstehen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog sie an sich. Sonea entspannte sich sofort und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Dann war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

tbc

Mina


	7. Unüberlegte Handlungen

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

_°Gedankensprache°_

(Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

überlegte Handlungen

Akkarin sah auf Sonea hinab. Sie schlief tief und fest; den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, hier mit ihrem schlafenden Körper zu sitzen, wo sie ihn doch vor ein paar Tagen noch abrundtief gehasst hatte. Nicht, dass er es bedauern würde.

Sanft strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Akkarin seufzte. Er war der Hohe Lord der Magiergilde, aber sogar er konnte derartigen Gefühlen nicht entkommen. Vielleicht liebte er sie nicht – obwohl das eher bezweifelte – aber er sorgte sich um sie, und das frustrierte ihn. Sonea war seine Novizin, ganz zu schweigen von dem Altersunterschied.

Es wäre ein Skandal. Die Gilde wäre entsetzt. Aber dafür müsste sie ihn erst einmal lieben, woran doch stark zweifelte. Er seufzte wieder. Gefühle machten alles so viel schwieriger. Akkarin blickte auf seine Arme, welche er um sie gelegt hatte und zwang sich, Sonea loszulassen.

Er zog es in Erwägung, den Raum zu verlassen; entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. /Würde ich es darauf anlegen, böse zu sein, wäre das die perfekte Entschuldigung, um zu bleiben…/ Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Grinsen. Aber nur diese eine Nacht, das schwor er sich selbst.

* * *

Sonea blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht. /Ich bin offenbar in einer ziemlich ungemütlichen Position eingeschlafen – und dazu auch noch voll bekleidet/ Sie streckte die Arme, dreht sich halb um – und erstarrte.

Akkarin.

Eine schreckliche, endloslange Minute überlegte sie fieberhaft, was er hier tat, bevor sie von einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf daran erinnert wurde. Sie war in den Passagen angegriffen worden, und Akkarin hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden.

Es war unglaublich dumm von ihr gewesen, ihn darum zu bitten, bei ihr zu bleiben. Was, wenn er es wusste? Was, wenn er den Grund herausgefunden hatte, warum sie ihn wirklich darum gebeten hatte? Er würde sie für eine törichte Novizin halten, die für schwärmte. Sonea stöhnte auf.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Sonea!" Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Offenbar war er erwacht. „Guten Morgen, Hoher Lord.", erwiderte sie zögernd. Er schluckte und ließ sie los. „Wie geht es dir?" Sonea benutzte ein kleines bisschen ihrer Kräfte um den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu dämpfen. „Jetzt? Besser." Akkarin warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Gleichgültig, du wirst den Unterricht heute trotzdem noch nicht besuchen. Bleib in deinem Zimmer, oder zumindest IN der Residenz, bis es dir besser geht. Takan, kann dir einige Bücher bringen, oder dir Brettspiele zeigen – nur wandere nicht am Gelände der Gilde herum, ich möchte nicht, dass du vor einigen Erstklässlern zusammenbrichst – das würde keinen so guten Eindruck machen."

Er stand auf, strich seine Roben glatt und wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Antwort. Sie wich seinem Blick unwillig aus und murmelte leise: "Ja, Hoher Lord." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Gut, ich hoffe, du hältst dich daran. Nun zieh dich um, Takan wird dir Frühstück bringen." Sonea nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Akkarin sagte nichts mehr, und als sie den Kopf hob, war das Zimmer bis auf sie leer und die Tür geschlossen, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

* * *

Rothen runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als Tania ihm die Neuigkeiten berichtete. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher?", fragte er sie noch einmal ungläubig. „Ja! Ich habe euch exakt wieder holt, was Viola mir erzählt hat. Gestern hat Lady Sonea früh morgens die Residenz verlassen und Viola hat dann gesehen, wie der Hohe Lord ihr spät abends in die Residenz geholfen hat; Lady Sonea sah sehr erschöpft und bleich aus, sie konnte kaum von alleine stehen. Heute habe ich dann vernommen, dass der Hohe Lord sie für die ganze Woche vom Unterricht befreit hat.

/Akkarin ist gemeinsam mit Sonea zurückgekommen./ Bei diesem Gedanken fröstelte es den in die Jahre gekommenen Magier. Was, wenn er sie verletzt hatte? Wenn er sie in irgendeine dunkle Ecke der Gilde gelockt und ihr wehgetan hatte? Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er wusste, er konnte nicht einfach hingehen und kontrollieren, ob es ihr gut ging.

Akkarin würde ihr vielleicht noch mehr wehtun. Er überlegte, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, sodass der Hohe Lord es für notwendig erachtet hatte, Sonea zu verletzen. Schrecken fuhr ihm in die alten Glieder. Vielleicht hatte er Dannyls Nachforschungen bemerkt!

Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Da erinnerte er sich plötzlich daran, dass er Sonea vor einigen Tagen angehalten und dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Hatte Akkarin es herausgefunden? Mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit erhob er sich. Erlaubt oder nicht, er würde jetzt der Residenz des Hohen Lordes einen Besuch abstatten!

Mit neuer Kraft verließ er sein Quartier, eilte die Wendeltreppen der Universität hinunter und suchte sich seinen Weg durch das Gewirr von Pflanzen in den Gärten. /Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich eine Wahl./

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Hel Mina


	8. Andeutungen

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(A/N: Ich geb meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Sonea war auf ihrem Zimmer, sich die Haare bürstend und eine frische Robe anziehend, als sie vernahm, wie irgendjemand mit voller Wucht gegen das Eingangstor der Residenz hämmerte. Sie hörte Takan die Tür öffnen und die Stimme des Eindringlings unangenehm laut widerhallen. „Lass mich rein! Ich habe ein wichtiges Gespräch mit dem Hohen Lord zu führen!"

Sonea sprang auf. Rothen. Was tat der hier? In Sekundenschnelle riss sie die Zimmertür auf und rannte die geschwungene Treppe hinunter. Akkarin hatte sich bereits eingefunden, er saß entspannt auf einem der wuchtigen Stühle; einen wütenden Rothen in seiner Nähe. Beide blickten auf. „Sonea!!" Rothen fuhr hoch. „Guten Morgen, Sonea", meinte Akkarin ruhig. „Offenbar ist Lord Rothen hier besorgt um dein Wohlergehen. Versichere ihm doch bitte selbst, dass es dir gut geht."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich bin okay!" „ Und warum bist du dann nicht im Unterricht?! Wenn _er_ dir wehgetan hat, musst du es mir sagen!" „Wirklich, Rothen, es geht mir gut. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich vor ein gestern in der Arena verletzt habe.", antwortete Sonea ihm leicht verärgert. „Ach, gestern also, am freien Tag?" Sonea zuckte zusammen.

„Lüg mich ja nicht an, Sonea!", rief Rothen hart. „Das tu' ich nicht, ehrlich. Ich bin nicht wirklich verletzt. Und er hat mir schon gar nicht wehgetan." „War es etwa Regin?"

Sonea reichte es. „Rothen! Hör auf, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Es geht mir gut! Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen. Und sollte er mich verletzen, verspreche ich dir, du wirst der Erste sein, dem ich es erzähle." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie einen Moment lang auf Akkarins Gesicht dasselbe unterdrückte Grinsen, das bei den letzten Worten auch ihr Gesicht zierte.

Rothen stickte verwirrt. „Gut – wenn…wenn du dir sicher bist." Er machte einige Schritte in Richtung Tür. Takan erschien wie aus dem Nichts und öffnete diese für ihn. Bevor der alte Alchemist über die Schwellte trat, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sagte eindringlich: „Vergiss nicht, du hast versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen!"

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge." Nach einem letzten drohenden Blick auf Akkarin schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Als Sonea sich umwandte, bemerkte sie, wie Akkarin sie seltsam anblickte. „Warum hast du das getan?" „Was?" „Mich verteidigt. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." „Na und? Es nützt uns nichts, wenn er herum läuft und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versucht, sich an Euch zu rächen." „Du hast ihn angelogen." Sonea verzog das Gesicht. „Jaah, ich weiß. Und ich nehme an, er hat es durchschaut."

Akkarin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirklich?" Sonea antwortete nicht. Plötzlich erhob er sich. „Geh bitte wieder in dein Zimmer, Sonea. Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann lerne eben, aber du wirst den Unterricht noch nicht besuchen, egal, welche Schlüsse Rothen als Nächstes zieht." Sonea war sich nicht sicher, aber ihr kam es so vor, als würde er erneut ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ja, Hoher Lord."

Ein kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Aber was soll man machen. Ich werde dafür das Nächste möglichst bald updaten; es ist schon fix und fertig übersetzt!

HEL M3dUSa

{Ach ja, die Autorin hat ihre Geschichte übrigens nach dem Upload des folgenden Kapitels auf das höchste Rating gesetzt, (Auf ist das ‚M', ich nehme an, es entspricht unserem P18) was ich jetzt auch mache. Alle Jüngeren sollten sich also jetzt offiziell verabschieden – aber ganz unter uns: Ich würde euch viel zu sehr vermissen! Betrachtet euch einfach als gewarnt, ich hab's nicht so mit den Altersbegrenzungen – und außerdem: Was täte ich denn bitte ohne eure Reviews?!? XD }


	9. Alle Fragen sind vergessen

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(A/N: Ich geb meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Hey! Es folgte eins meiner Lieblingskapitel! Enjoy it!

* * *

Fragen sind vergessen

Er wanderte jetzt schon seit einer Stunde ruhelos durch sein Schlafzimmer. Ab und zu setze er sich in der Absicht zu lesen hin, aber nur Minuten später sprang er schon wieder auf, nur um weiter rastlos in seinem Zimmer herumzutigern.

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer ab. Schweiften ab zu ihr. Wie sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte, wie sie unsicher den Blick senkte, und wie sie ihn entschlossen anfunkelte. Er war sich dieser ungünstigen Gefühle schon längere Zeit über bewusst und er hatte auch versucht sie zu unterdrücken. Vergeblich.

Es war so schwierig, besonders, wenn er sie sah; wenn er sah, wie etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzte, wie die Sonne goldene Lichtkringel auf ihr dunkles Haar zeichnete. Akkarin seufzte. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich ablenken zu wollen. Resigniert drehte er weiter Runde um Runde im dunklen Zimmer. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und er war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen um Sonea nicht sehen zu müssen.

Er wusste, dass Rothen mit seinen Sorgen um sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Nein – nicht, dass er sie verletzen würde. Aber er würde sie vielleicht zu etwas bringen, das sie nicht wollte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob er sich; seine Beine trugen ihn wie von selbst aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang bis zu ihrer Zimmertür. Dort hielt er inne. Welchen Grund hatte er schon, hier zu sein?

„Gleichgültig", entschied er. Was machte es schon, wenn er sie kurz besuchte; wenn er schon nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war. Nur ein harmloser Besuch.

Als er die Türe mit einem kleinen Magieschubs öffnete, saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch, dicht über ein Buch gebeugt und die Stirn gerunzelt. Sie sah hoch, als er eintrat. „Guten Abend, Hoher Lord!" „Guten Abend, Sonea."

Er trat neben sie. „Was liest du da?" Sie blinzelte ungerührt. „Erlernung und Anwendung Schwarzer Magie in der alten Gilde." „ Täusche ich mich, oder ist das aus meiner Bibliothek…?" Ein matter Anflug von Entrüstung hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

Ihr Blick flackerte leicht. „Ich entschuldige mich, Hoher Lord." Akkarin seufzte. „Schön, dass du mehr lernen möchtest, aber ich erwarte, dass du mich in Zukunft fragst. Es ist unhöflich, sich die Sachen anderer Leute ohne deren Erlaubnis anzueignen."

„Ja, Hoher Lord." Sie schien ihm jedoch nicht sonderlich schuldbewusst. Er setzte erneut zum Sprechen an. Dann, plötzlich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern. Er war nun nahe genug um sie berühren zu können, was er auch tat. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich sanft über Wange bis zu ihrem Kinn. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, hob ihren Kopf leicht an (A/N: Urgh, das klingt für mich irgendwie so als würde er mal eben kurz ihren Kopf von den Schultern hoch heben…XDXDXD) und küsste sie.

* * *

Das Erste, was Sonea fühlte, war Schwindel. Sie war wie eingefroren und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sonea begriff nicht, was passierte; sie wusste nur, dass es schrecklich falsch und wunderschön gleichzeitig war.

Wie durch einen Schleier bemerkte sie, dass er sie gegen die Wand drückte. Mit seinen Händen hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest, so als ob sie sich wehren würde – nicht dass sie das vorhatte.

Zuerst zögernd erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, und als sie spürte wie seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich, öffnete Sonea den Mund.

Sein Griff wurde fester und ihr beider Atem schneller. Sonea glaubte, das Herz müsse ihr aus der Brust springen, so schnell schlug es. Plötzlich rückte Akkarin ein Stück von ihr ab.

Ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihm schrie ihn an; fragte ihn, was er da tat. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Nicht jetzt.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun werde…" Er küsste ihren Nacken, dann hob er den Kopf, um erneut seine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken.

Dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, presste er sie unter sich aufs Bett und Sonea klammerte sich an ihn, als hätte sie Angst, dass er plötzlich gehen würde.

Seine Finger strichen über ihren Rücken und Sonea hatte mit einem Mal das dringende Bedürfnis, ihre Roben schnellst möglich loszuwerden. Hastig befingerte sie die Schärpe zerrte an ihrem Novizengewand.

Akkarins Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich über sie beugte um sie noch einmal zu küssen.

Sie bemerkte nur vage, wie er ebenfalls die Schärpe seiner Roben öffnete; es war nicht wichtig, im Moment konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

Da löste er sich plötzlich von ihr.

Sonea versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch er flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht gehen!"

Als sie ihn daraufhin freigab, stieg er vom Bett und ließ seine schwarzen Roben in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Als er wieder in ihr Blickfeld trat, schossen Erwartung und Vorfreude durch ihren Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch ihre Roben den seinen in hohem Bogen folgten. [A/N: XDXDXD] Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl auf ihrer an und er erstickte ihr Keuchen mir einem neuerlichen, hungrigen Kuss und seine Hände wanderten ihre Hüfen hinab.

Es war so spät nachts, als die beiden schließlich einschliefen, dass es beinahe schon wieder früh war. Sonea hatte ihren Kopf auf Akkarins Oberkörper gelegt und seine Arme waren um ihre Taille geschlungen; er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.

Sie waren sich näher als jemals zuvor. Bisher waren sie nur Hoher Lord und Novizin gewesen und beide hatten gewusst, wie dumm es war, den anderen zu wollen.

Nun, dumm war es immer noch – aber jetzt kümmerte es sie nicht mehr.

* * *

Ah, I like it!! – Nicht viel Handlung, dafür aber umso mehr… „Action" – wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. XDXDXDXDXD!!!!

(Auch wenn ich finde, dass die Autorin ruhig mehr davon hätte einbauen können…=D)

Hel, bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Mina


	10. Hinterher ist man immer klüger

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(A/N: Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Hejj ihr!! Leider konnte ich aus privaten Gründen (grausliche Lungenentzündung, meine Mutter hat mir wochenlang literweise ekligen Brust-und-Lungentee eingeflößt!) die letzten 3 Wochen nicht updaten oder online gehen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder ziemlich OK (*husthust*), und hab das 10 Kapitel für euch übersetzt!

HEL M3dUSa

* * *

Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als Akkarin erwachte. Er blinzelte etwas desorientiert, fühlte sich aber seltsam wohl. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht wo er war, doch dann bemerkte er, dass die Wände hellgrün waren. Hellgrün…..kein Raum in der Residenz hatte diese Farbe. Bis auf - !

Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zurück und mit ihr ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seiner Magengrube. Ihm wurde gewahr, dass ihn jemand umarmte. Sonea.

Sie schlief noch und die schwachen Strahlen der Morgensonne tauchten ihre helle Haut in rosafarbenes Licht. Ihre dunklen Wimpern warfen feine Schatten auf ihre Wangen und das Licht malte rötliche und bläuliche Muster auf ihre Haare.

Sie war schön, bemerkte er, viel schöner als ihm bisher aufgefallen war.

Er beugte sich über sie und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr um sie nicht zu wecken.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm sehr, sehr deutlich bewusst, was sie da getan hatten.

Oder besser, was _er_ getan hatte. Sie war seine Novizin und er der Hohe Lord und als ob das nicht schon genügen würde, war er auch noch eine Dekade älter als sie.

Er rückte von ihr ab und beobachtete sich vom anderen Ende des Betts aus. Vielleicht hasste sie ihn nun…Nun, wo sie ihm endlich vertraut hatte, hatte er alles ruiniert. Wenn die Gilde _davon _erfahren würde, wäre es ein gewaltiger Skandal. Plötzlich stieg Ärger in ihm auf. Wen kümmerte es, was die Gilde dachte? Fast grob griff er nach ihr und zog sie an sich. Er musste sie erschreckt haben, denn sie bewegte sich unruhig, bevor sie rückartig die Augen aufriss.

Einen Moment lang sah sie benommen drein, dann riss sie schockiert die Augen auf und sie versuchte hastig, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Sonea…", murmelte er leise und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus – nur um zu sehen, wie sie zusammenzuckte und in ihrer Hast, von ihm abzurücken, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite aus dem Bett fiel.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und als sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts anhatte, nahm ihr Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. Dann riss sie ihre Roben an sich – sie lagen noch immer am Boden, wo sie gestern gelandet waren – und zog sie mit zitternden Fingern über den Kopf.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich aufgesetzt, und die zerwühlten Laken halbwegs schicklich über seine Hüfte gebreitet.

„Was tust du?", seine Stimme klang viel schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie starrte ihn an, ohne zu antworten. Dann machte sie einen zögernden Schritt in Richtung Tür. Bevor Sonea wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sie an sich gezogen.

Sie schrie erschrocken auf, doch er erstickte ihre Stimme, indem er sie küsste. Sonea erwiderte den Kuss zuerst unwillkürlich, doch als sie sich gewahr wurde, was sie taten, versuchte Sonea, sich loszumachen. Akkarin merkte zwar, dass sie sich wehrte, doch er hielt sie nur umso fester. Wo er sie hielt, hinterließen seine Hände rote Abdrücke auf ihrer Haut.

Eine Erinnerung schoss Sonea durch den Kopf. Letzte Nacht war es anders gewesen – letzte Nacht hatte sie seine Berührungen erwidert, obwohl sie gewusste hatte, dass es falsch war. …Was hatte sie getan? Aber letzte Nacht hatte er ihr auch nicht wehgetan, so wie er es jetzt tat.

„Hör auf…bitte!", keuchte sie. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er reagieren würde, doch erstaunlicherweise tat er es. Er lockerte augenblicklich seinen Griff und löste seine Lippen von ihren. Weitaus sanfter als vorher, schlang er die Arme um ihren Körper.

Sonea spürte, wie sie sich unwillkürlich entspannte. Am liebsten wäre sie so liegen geblieben…sie fühlte sich so wohl…Nein! Es war falsch! Es war verboten…"Hoher Lord…" „Nenn mich nicht so!", flüsterte er leise. Seine Finger strichen leicht über ihre Lippen und Sonea zitterte leicht. Aber nicht aus Angst…

Sie biss sich auf sie Zunge, um sie von dem abzuhalten, was sie jetzt gerne getan hätte. Er fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, doch sie sah weg. „Nicht." „Tut mir leid…" Er seufzte und nahm seine Hand weg. „Ge-gehst du jetzt?" „Das ist mein Zimmer…" Für einen Moment glaubte Sonea, er hätte gelächelt. „Oh, dann entschuldige ich mich." Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt geküsst, doch er erinnerte sich selbst daran, wie er vor kurzem die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, und lehnte lediglich seine Stirn an ihre. Der weite Ärmel ihrer Robe war hoch gerutscht und auf ihrem blassen Arm präsentierten sich ihm einige prachtvolle blaue Flecken. Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht hasste, würde er kaum glauben können, dass sie das jemals getan hatte.

Eine Weile lang hielt er sie nur im Arm, dann schob er sie schließlich vorsichtig von sich, langte nach seinen Roben – ein zerknitterter Haufen schwarzer Seide neben dem Bett – und zog sie über. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass jemand hiervon erfährt." Es schien, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch dann nickte sie nur leicht. Ruckartig drehte er sich um trat widerwillig aus ihrem Zimmer, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ignorierte er das innere Stimmchen, das ihn anschrie, zu bleiben.

* * *

tbc hel


	11. Reue kommt meistens zu spät

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(T/N: Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

* * *

Hejj! Da ich ja länger krank war, kommt jetzt das nächste Kapitel früher als geplant. Zusammenfassung: Alles in allem ein Kap mit verdammt vielen Seufzern! XD…

HEL M3dUSa

* * *

kommt meistens zu spät

Akkarin war ziemlich wütend auf sich selbst, was zugegeben recht selten vorkam. Aber nun, wo er allein war, konnte er es sich leisten. Es war unglaublich dumm gewesen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte an einem Abend systematisch alles ruiniert, was er angestellt hatte, um Soneas Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er seufzte und nahm ein wenig seiner Kraft, um den bohrenden Kopfschmerz zu vertreiben.

Düsteren Gedanken nachhängend, verließ er seine Räume. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja helfen, wenn er Lorlen einen Besuch abstattete. Er konnte ihm zwar nicht erzählen, was passiert war, aber er konnte sich ein bisschen ablenken.

Er ließ die Residenz hinter sich und schlug den Weg durch die Gärten ein – der kürzeste Weg zu Büro des Administrators. Erstaunlich, wie oft er in letzter Zeit als erstes seinen Freund besucht hatte, war etwas schief gelaufen. Wieder seufzte er.

Beinahe, als würde er jemanden benötigen, mit dem er reden konnte. _/Schwach/, _spottete eine innere Stimme. Kurz kam er in die Versuchung, zudem zurückzukehren, was er vor langer Zeit mit sich selbst ausgemacht hatte: Dass er nie jemanden lieben würde. /Ah, aber ich liebe Sonea nicht!/

Doch das stimmte nicht, und das wusste er auch. Er war sich verdammt sicher, dass er in sie verliebt war. Nun, dann musste er eben damit aufhören, so einfach war das!

Er war schon immer entschlossen gewesen, und er war sich sicher, dass er das bald erreichen konnte. Oder wenigstens irgendwann. Vielleicht. Möglich wäre es…Er runzelte die Stirn. Er musste sich zusammenreißen! Und heute Abend hätte er die erste Chance dazu, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er das konnte! Er würde sich beweisen, dass da nicht mehr war als körperliche Anziehungskraft…

Erst als es leicht zu nieseln begann, fiel ihm auf, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er zog einen leichten Schild hoch und zwang sich, weiterzugehen. Er konnte es drehen, wie er wollte; Lorlen zu besuchen war ein Akt der Hilflosigkeit.

Er wusste nicht, mit wem er sonst reden sollte, und er benötigte _dringend_ Ablenkung. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas war, von dem er sich ablenken wollte! Er fühlte schließlich nichts für Sonea! Nicht das Geringste! GAR NICHTS!

(T/N: kicher!)

* * *

Lorlen seufzte, als ein kurzes Klopfen an der Bürotür erklang. Er war gerade zögernd dabei, einen Antwortbrief zu schicken. Er versuchte möglichst schonend zu formulieren, dass sie keinen Helfer bekommen würde.

°Mach die Tür auf, Lorlen!°

Lorlen hob den Kopf und blinzelte überrascht. Akkarin hatte ihn noch nie während der Arbeitszeit besucht. Und, was noch ungewöhnlicher war: Seit wann benutzte er die Tür?!?

„Guten Morgen, Administrator.", begrüßte ihn der Hohe Lord.

„Lass die Höflichkeiten! Was willst du mit mir besprechen?"

Akkarin seufzte. „Es ist wegen den Morden, die du untersucht hast. Der Hauptmann der Wache hat dich am laufenden gehalten..."

„Ja?" Lorlens Interesse war geweckt.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dir wird inzwischen aufgefallen sein, dass die Opfer durch schwarze Magie getötet worden sind, und zweifellos zerbrichst du dir bereits den Kopf darüber, dass ich der Mörder sein könnte. Ich würde dir ja sagen, dass ich es nicht war, doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass, du mir nicht glauben würdest."

* * *

Sonea fühlte sich wie eine Katze, die viel zu lange eingesperrt gewesen war. Sie hatte schon einmal einen Kater gehabt, und wusste nur zu gut, wie rastlos die Tiere wurden, wenn man sie zu lange im Haus behielt.

Schließlich, außerstande, noch länger in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen, hastete sie aus der Residenz.

Akkarin hatte ihr zwar nicht erlaubt, das zu tun, doch aus zwei Gründen kümmerte sie das wenig. Erstens: Sich darum zu kümmern würde heißen, an ihn zu denken, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das im Moment nicht wollte. Zweitens: Alles in der Residenz, ja, die Residenz allein schon erinnerte sie an ihn und damit war sie wieder bei ‚erstens' angelangt: Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken!

Also machte Sonea sich wieder einmal auf den Weg zur Magierbibliothek. Langweilig, langweilig, langweilig. Doch sie konnte schlecht zurück in die Alte Bibliothek gehen. Schon allein deswegen, weil irgendjemand versucht hatte, sie zu töt – nein, bloß nicht daran denken. Zu spät. Da war sie wieder: Die Erinnerung an Akkarin. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nie war ihr so bewusst gewesen, was für eine große Rolle er in ihrem Leben spielte.

„Hör auf!", sagte sie leise und wütend zu sich selbst. Einige Minuten schaffte sie es sogar, Akkarin aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Dann, kaum war Sonea um die Ecke gebogen, sah sie den Saum schwarzer Roben im Büro des Administrators verschwinden.

Sonea bremste gerade noch rechtzeitig ab. Ahh! Das war knapp gewesen! Sie hasste es, dass ihr Herz auf einmal schneller schlug, und ihr nervöse Röte in die Wangen stieg – doch gleichzeitig…gleichzeitig verspürte sie den verrückten Drang, zu grinsen, ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie – sie fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben und Freude machte sich in ihr breit.

Himmel, sie hatte ihn doch nur ganz kurz gesehen…und doch…Erinnerungen steigen in ihr auf…HALT! Nicht _daran_ denken. Kehrtwende und schleunigst rückwärts raus aus der Sackgasse.

Sonea zwang sich, die Hand nach dem Schlitz ihrer Roben auszustrecken und den glatten Stoff beiseite zu schieben. Sie überwand sich und blickte auf ihre helle Haut hinunter. _Daran_ musste sie sich erinnern!

Quetschungen und Blutergüsse in ungesundem Blau und Rot zierten ihre Glieder.

Am Morgen war sie versucht gewesen, alle Erinnerungen an die Nacht zu heilen, doch sie hatte sich gezwungen, das doch nicht zu tun. Als Warnung daran, dass er sie genauso versetzen konnte, wie er sie beschützen konnte.

Sie schauderte. Sie beschützen? Besser nicht. Sich um sie kümmern? Noch schlimmer. Obwohl…Und schon war sie mit den Gedanken wieder dort wo sie um keinen Preis hinwollte – in ihrem Intimfeind - der mentalen Sackgasse.

Sonea setzte sich seufzend in Bewegung und beeilte sich, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Lorlens Büro zu bringen, während sie ihr Unterbewusstsein geflissentlich ignorierte, das ihr laut zurief, sie solle sich nicht vom Fleck rühren, sondern lieber warten, bis er wieder heraus käme…Nur ein kurzer Blick!

„Sei still!", zischte sie gereizt.

* * *

„In der Nacht der Säuberung?", kam es ungläubig von Lorlen. ‚In ca. einem Monat', machte er sich eine Gedankliche Notiz.

„Ist das zu bald?", fragte Akkarin.

Lorlen runzelte die Stirn. Es war nur so, dass er nicht erwartet hätte, dass Akkarin es ihm wirklich erzählen würde, obwohl dieser es versprochen hatte.

„Nein. Ich werde dort sein."

„Gut. Deine Entschuldigung wird sein, dass Sonea es Sonea nicht gut geht, und du nach ihr sehen willst."

„Soll Rothen auch kommen?"

Akkarin zögerte unwillig, dann seufzte er. „Ja, ich fürchte, das ist besser so…", meinte er mit einem plötzlichen Anschwung von Ekel in seiner Stimme. (T/N: Nun ja, Ekel kling ein bisschen übertrieben, obwohl Akkarin Rothen nicht leiden kann (Me too!!, da muss ich dem Guten wirklich recht geben!), aber mir ist leider keine bessere Übersetzung von „disgust" eingefallen…)

„Ich fasse zusammen: Ein Abendessen in deiner Residenz, in der Nacht der Säuberung, _Mit Rothen. _Nicht _ganz_ das, was ich erwartet hatte, doch ich werde es vermutlich überleben."

„Ich werde es schlimmer haben. Sonea wird es _gar nicht _mögen, wenn wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen, während die Leute in den Hüttenvierteln aus ihren Häusern vertrieben werden. Und das wird sie auch deutlich machen…Aber ich denke, damit komme ich klar."

„Du _denkst_?"

„Sie ist nicht gerade leicht zu beruhigen. Aber wie gesagt .Damit komme ich klar. Rothen hingegen wir keine Probleme haben. Schließlich ist er ja so etwas wie ein Vater für sie..." Er seufzte und beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Kurz schoss Lorlen die Frage durch den Kopf, was _Akkarin_ für Sonea war, dann erhob er sich, um einen Diener mit dem fertigen Brief zu Lady Tya zu schicken.

„Sag ihr, dass sie Sonea haben kann."

„Was?"

„Sonea kann ihr in der Bibliothek helfen."

„Tut sie das nicht ohnehin schon?"

„Nicht so oft. Schreib Tya, dass Sonea ihr jetzt regelmäßig helfen wird."

Lorlen nickte.

„Ich finde selbst raus. – Du kannst ruhig gehen.", fügte Akkarin hinzu.

In Lorlens Augen blitzte es verstehend auf, als er das Büro verließ. Er würde wetten, dass Akkarin mehr als fünf Wege kannte, das Büro zu verlassen – und keiner davon beinhaltete das Benutzen der Vordertür.

Er lächelte verbissen. – Und seufzte.

* * *

Puhhh, das war's.…Hmm, was sagt man dazu? Akkarin mauert und Soneas Gefühlschaos ist auch eher… contaproduktiv…hach, irgendwie häng ich an de Kapitel...ich mag solche Situationen…*evilgrin* XPXD

P.S.: Übrigens, ich habe jetzt beschlossen, sämtliche Konversationen und Gedankenreden untereinender zu schreiben, statt sie wie den normalen Text zu kurzen Absätzen zu formatieren. Ist übersichtlicher. Ist euch das lieber?

Hel Mina tbc


	12. Unberechenbar

„Gerede"

/Gedanken/

°Gedankensprache°

(T/N: Ich geb' meinen Senf dazu)

*~~##~~* *~~#(Sichtwechsel)#~~* *~~##~~*

* * *

Hehehe, heut krieg ich endlich mein Zeugnis!! Klar, ich bin mal wieder unzufrieden mit den Noten…Es sind vorerst leider zwei 2-er dabei(Mathe und Physik, muss ich noch mehr sagen?)…das versaut mir meinen Schnitt, aber echt =D Sonst bin ich recht zufrieden. Ja Eigenlob stinkt, schon klar!

…

…

Warum vergeudet ihr eigentlich eure Zeit damit, das hier zu lesen? Fangt doch mit den neuen Kapitel an, wenn ich schon mal update…=)

R&R Viel Spaß

* * *

*~~##~~* *~~#(Sonea)#~~* *~~##~~*

Sonea sah eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und riss den Kopf hoch, doch es war nur Lorlen, der allein sein Büro verließ. Interessiert bemerkte sie, dass er den Gang hinunterging und die Magierbibliothek betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Administrator."

„Ach, Guten Morgen, Sonea!". Lorlen klang überrascht. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich warte auf den Hohen Lord. Ich hatte angenommen, er sei in Eurem Büro – aber offenbar habe ich mich geirrt."

„Oh, das war er. Wir haben über dich gesprochen. Er meinte, du würdest Lady Tya in letzter Zeit kaum noch helfen."

Sonea wurde rot. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Pflichten in der Bibliothek missachtet hatte und verspürte einen jähen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen, Lady Tya im Stich gelassen zu haben. Aber irgendwie…freute sie sich auch! Akkarin hatte über sie gesprochen! Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da dachte, hätte sie sich am liebsten einen Tritt gegeben.

*~~##~~* *~~#(Akkarin)#~~* *~~##~~*

Akkarin schritt eilig durch die geheimen Gänge und grübelte darüber nach, ob Lorlen wohl von der Geheimtür in seinem Büro wusste, als er plötzlich den Klang zweier bekannter Stimmen hörte.

Lorlen und Sonea.

Er zögerte kurz. Er musste mit der Magierbibliothek ungefähr gleichauf sein. Kurz entschlossen Akkarin trat an die Wand heran und legte seine Hand auf den kalten Stein. Die Mauer war recht dünn an dieser Stelle. Durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Wand konnte er einen Teil der Bibliothek erkennen.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass er lauschte. Schon als Kind hatte er diese Angewohnheit gehabt.

„…mich zum Abendessen eingeladen.", sagte Lorlen gerade. "Nun, das kam unerwartet. Aber wann ist Akkarin schon berechenbar? ...Na, egal. Wie geht es dir, Sonea? Behandelt er dich schlecht?"

Sonea antwortete bedacht. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist erträglich, auch wenn ich mich länger in der Residenz aufhalte. Wir ignorieren uns die meiste Zeit gegenseitig."

„Er ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Sonea. Ich weiß, er scheint kalt und arrogant, aber der Schein trügt. Richte nicht zu hart über ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm nicht gleichgültig bist. Es ist nicht seine Art, irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen

(T/N: Ich weiß, es kommt hier irgendwie so rüber, als meinte Lorlen, Akkarin würde nicht zeigen, dass er Sonea liebt. Es ist jedoch nur gemeint, dass Akkarin Sonea als seine NOVIZIN nicht gleichgültig ist!), aber er ist stolz auf dich."

Akkarin sog hinter seiner Mauer scharf die Luft ein. Und er hatte geglaubt, er hätte seine Gefühle perfekt hinter einer Maske versteckt, währen Lorlen die ganze Zeit in ihm wie in einem offenen Buch gelesen hatte.

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" Das war Sonea. Es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, woran die dachte.

„Ich kenne ihn schon, seit wir Novizen waren, Sonea. Wir stammen beide aus demselben Haus…und er war einmal mein bester Freund." Lorlens Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Schnell räusperte es sich und fuhr fort.

„Es ist offensichtlich. Er sorgt sich um dich, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht diesen Eindruck auf dich macht. Ich kann es in seinem Blick lesen, wenn er über sich spricht. (T/N: Wieder ist nur gemeint, dass Akkarin stolz auf sie als Novizin ist.) Er mag dich aus einem Zwang heraus zu seiner Novizin gemacht haben, doch ich bezweifle stark, dass er es bereut."

„Das kam damals sehr…unerwartet."

„Unerwartet. Unberechenbar. Diese Adjektive beschreiben ihn sehr gut!", Lorlen lachte laut und Sonea fiel ein.

In der ganzen Bibliothek drehten sich die Magier und wenigen Novizen um und schenkten ihnen ungläubige und befremdete Blicke. Es war wohl wirklich etwas sonderbar, zu sehen, wie sich der Administrator mit einer Novizin so vertraut unterhielt und sogar lachte, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. All die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen waren eines Tages mit einem Schlag verschwunden gewesen. Es war jener Tag gewesen, als Lorlen die Gedankenlesung an Sonea vorgenommen hatte.

Die beiden ernteten noch lange danach neugierige Blicke, als ihr Gelächter schon lägst abgeklungen war. Akkarin hingegen war nicht mehr neugierig. Die richtige Bezeichnung für das, was er fühlte war wohl eher…Eifersucht. Er beneidete Lorlen dafür, dass dieser von Sonea beinahe wie ein Freund behandelt wurde, während sie ihn hasste, und dass Lorlen mit Sonea lachte, wenn alles, was er letztendlich schaffte war, ihr auf irgendeine Weise Angst zu machen.

Ruckartig trat er von der Wand zurück, drehte sich um und ging. Er hatte genug gehört.

*~~##~~* *~~#(Sonea)#~~* *~~##~~*

Sonea schnappte vergebens nach Luft, um den Lachanfall zu beenden.

„Nun, ich denke, ich sollte mich besser wieder an die Arbeit machen. Mein Schreibtisch ist unter den ganzen Anfragen, Gesuchen und Beschwerden schon beinahe nicht mehr zu erkennen. Bitte denk daran, Lady Tya in Zukunft öfter zu helfen, ihre Briefe machen mich ganz verrückt." Lorlen lächelte sie kurz an, dann drehe er sich um und hastete aus der Bibliothek.

Sonea sah ihm kurz nach und als sie sich umdreht, wurde sie sich befremdeter Blicke bewusst.

In Gedanken versunken verließ sie die Bibliothek und schlug aus Gewohnheit den Weg zur

Residenz ein. Es bestand zwar die geringe Chance, Akkarin dort anzutreffen, doch, was hatte Lorlen gesagt? _‚Er sorgt sich um dich, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht diesen Eindruck auf dich macht.'_

Sich um sie sorgen? Da war sie sich nicht so sicher.

*~~##~~* *~~#(Akkarin)#~~* *~~##~~*

Akkarin saß unruhig in seiner Residenz, während er in seinem Kopf hunderte von verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchspielte, wie mit der ganzen verdammten Situation zu verfahren war - nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu verwerfen.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. In seinem Unterbewusstsein hörte er immer noch Soneas unbeschwertes Lachen. Lorlen und Sonea…Und dann kam ihm eine Idee…

Er hatte so etwas zwar noch nie zuvor versucht, doch so schwierig konnte es ja nicht sein! In all diesen furchtbar kitschigen Romanen, welche die Novizen - und auch so manche Magierin – gerne lasen, funktionierte es immer. Er war ohnehin nur ein Monster für Sonea. Akkarin schnitt eine Grimasse. Er hasste es, aber es war besser so.

Seiner Idee den letzten Schliff gebend, setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel in der Eingangshalle und feilte an der besten Strategie für sein Vorhaben und wartete auf Soneas Rückkehr.

Oh ja, Sonea und Lorlen würden ein schönes Paar abgeben…

*~~##~~* *~~#(Sonea)#~~* *~~##~~*

Sonea war überrascht, wie beschäftigt Akkarin dreinsah, als sie die Residenz betrat.

„Guten Abend, Hoher Lord."

„Guten Abend", erwiderte er abwesend.

*~~##~~* *~~#(Akkarin)#~~* *~~##~~*

Akkarin war irritiert. Nun, als sie vor ihm stand, war plötzlich alles wieder so wie am letzten Abend. Er verspürte den irrwitzigen Drang sie auf der Stelle zu umarmen und nie wieder loszulassen.

Er verkrampfte die Hände; versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihre Wimpern beim gedämpften Licht im Raum feine Schatten auf ihre helle Haut warfen. Versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihre Robe etwas verrutscht war und die zarte Haut ihrer Schulter preisgab.

Es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft, nicht aufzuspringen und sie zu küssen. Er erinnerte sich leider noch allzu lebhaft daran, wie sie gestern…_Verflucht, halt dich an den Plan!_

„Hättest du Lust, am Freitag die Pferderennen zu besuchen?"

*~~##~~* *~~#(Sonea)#~~* *~~##~~*

Sonea fuhr bei dieser unerwarteten Frage überrascht zusammen, dann warf sie ihm (T/N: …ein Buch an den Kopf?? =D Sorry, konnt' nicht widerstehen!! Aber nur weiter im Text!) einen perplexen Blick zu.

Hatte er sie etwa gerade gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zu den Pferderennen wollte? _Verdammt, hör auf zu spekulieren!_

Sie wäre schon immer gerne einmal hingegangen.

„Mit wem?" Sonea war bemüht, beiläufig zu klingen. Sie zwang sich ruhigzubleiben, obwohl ihr Herz in ihrem Brustkorb gerade zusammen mit ihrem Magen Walzer tanzte.

„Lorlen. Er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Als Novize verbrachte die Hälfte seiner Zeit dort..."

Akkarin neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sein Blick war berechnend und gefährlich zugleich und für einen Moment durchzuckte sie Angst. Die Musik in ihrem Kopf brach mit einem schrillen Quietschen ab. Ihr Herz geriet aus dem Takt und der Magen schlingerte sonst wo davon.

Er musste gesehen haben, wie sie sich mit Lorlen unterhalten hatte…_Großartig! Jetzt denkt er, ich hätte eine Affäre mit seinem ehemaligen besten Freund._

Sonea konnte ablehnen, doch das würde bedeuten, weitere endlose Tage nicht zum Unterricht, nicht _raus_ zu können, und sie war jetzt schon gelangweilt.

„Was auch immer ihr gehört habt, es stimmt nicht!!", platze sie heraus, ohne nachzudenken.

„Wirklich?" Er sah erheitert aus. „Nimmst du an?"

Sonea brachte ein schwaches Nicken zustande.

„Gut, dann spreche ich jetzt mit ihm!"

_Er hat ihn noch nicht einmal gefragt?!? _Sonea meinte, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen…

* * *

Liebe Grüße aus dem sonnigen Kairo – O.K., nein, das war gelogen. Ich seh mir nur gerade Reisekataloge durch…Gruber, Dertour, Springer, Tui…ich hab sie alle. =)

Ich steh nämlich vor der schier unmöglichen Aufgabe, zusammen mit ein paar anderen unsere Klassenfahrt zu organisieren (ist unserem Klassenvorstand zu verdanken, der ist so ein Reisemuffel!!) Bedingung 1: Soll viel Kultur dort sein. Bedingung 2: nicht mehr als 550 Euro pro Person für vier Tage. [Bedingung 3: Das Hotel soll so was haben, wo wir tagsüber unseren Klassenvorstand (der leider mitfährt) abgeben können…XD Ihr wisst schon, so nach dem Motto: Wir passen auf eure Lehrer auf, 24h Spielespaß und Beschäftigung für unsere Kleinsten…XDXDXD – ]die Idee hat doch was, oder? Spaß beiseite, hat einer von euch ne Idee oder kann mir was empfehlen? Ihr würdet mir wirklich helfen, mir brummt schon der Kopf =)

Hel eure M3dUSa


End file.
